This is the way of the chosen one
by Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi deso
Summary: Buffy's younger cousin Mimi finds herself in a trap set up by the negverse, and is stuck in Sailor moon's world
1. Prelude

This is the way of the chosen one... Proluge  
  
'This is the way you were chosen to take!' He had said. She wasn't about to give up just because he told her that she might die. Her name was Mimi and she was sworn to protect the people from the evil of the nega verse. She was determined to continue work when she found out what lie ahead, and this is what lays ahead...  
  
Mimi was an ordinary every day 16 year old girl, except for the fact that she has powers and has been chosen to protect the people of Phillie from the dangers of the negaverse. She was certainly not ready when her consultant/watcher told her that she might die trying to do just that. She was just about to go on patrol when the doorbell rang. [Mimi is also a vampire slayer, because the nega verse often sends them to harm her, so she also deals with their terms.] She answered the door, and she found that it was Reily, her consultant/watcher, and she asked what was going on that was so important that he came to her house. That is where it all started.  
  
At the present, Mimi and Reily are stuck in a dimension full of people they don't know and places that they have never seen. [They are currently stuck in the dimension that just so happens to have all the sailor scouts in it,] They are about to go on patrol when they realize that they don't know where they are. They walk over to Serena's school, but it is empty and they look over to the road, and hail a taxi. Then they get off on Serena's street, which they don't know that Serena lives there, and they look at her and her friends, who are walking out of her house.  
  
"Hello, could you please tell us where we are? I think that we are lost," Mimi asks Serena, who yelps at the sight of her, "Y-y-your in Tokyo Japan, and what is with the suit?" and suddenly, she asks, "Are you with the nega verse?!" and Mimi looks back, and says, "No, we fight them, but I am supposed to be on patrol, so I am disguised like them to find them, and destroy them. I'm Mimi Summers, and I live in the States. What's your name?" and Serena said, "It's..." but Amy suddenly hissed at her not to tell this stranger who she was. They were starting to walk away, when Amy said, "I hope your not leaving, we'd like to get to know you." Which took everyone aback, because they were just being warned by her to back off, but apparently, that had meant that she wanted to do the talking.  
  
"Wouldn't you come in?" Serena asked. "Sure, um... I still don't know your names," Mimi said. [Reily was just standing there with his mouth hanging open at Mimi because he had always told her not to trust strangers.] "By the way, who is he?" Serena asked Mimi, who turned to Reily. "I am Reily O'Sullivan and I am Mimi's friend," he answered, and everyone must have realized that he was a little old. "I meant teacher," he amended. And there were sighs of relief. As they went into the small house, they chatted lightly, so that Serena's parents wouldn't notice the new visitors. They didn't, and Serena was relieved. She led them up to her room, and then went for the snacks.  
  
"Well, like I said, we'd like to know a little bit more about you," Amy said, and she must of realized that they still hadn't introduced themselves because she said, "I'm Amy, and this is Rae," she pointed at a tall dark-haired girl, "this is Lita," she pointed at yet another tall girl, but her hair was brown, and slightly lighter, "and this is Mina," she finished. The tall blonde haired girl smiled, showing off her beauty. Serena walked back in, with American snack food, amazing everyone but her visitors.  
  
"And this is Serena," Amy said and Serena also smiled at the mention of her name. She offered them snacks, and Reily politely refused, while Mimi looked at the food with a satisfied grin, but she took only a little. "Well, " she said after swallowing, "Like I said, I fight the nega verse, but I also slay the vampires that they send for me. I like to..." she looked quickly at Reily, who nodded, as if wanting to hear this, and said, "I like movies, sports, and I like to talk about boys, and I even have a boyfriend!" and Amy said, "That goes the same for just about all of us except for me, and the vampire part. I like sports and the movies, but where they all like boys, I like school work."  
  
"Oh",Mimi said, "No offense, but aren't kids supposed to dislike school work?" and Serena replied to that saying, "Yeah, but Amy will be Amy," and everyone including Mimi laughed. "Okay, thanks," Mimi said smiling, and right then, in her moment of sulking, Amy knew that Mimi was no one to be suspicous of. 


	2. Chapter 1: Serena lead the way

Chapter 1: Serena lead the way  
  
Still undecided on what to do, Mimi asked Reily for his help. They decided to try and phone Buffy from the cmmunicator that she had given them. They only got static, though, and they were still foggy on what they should do. They asked Serena what she thought they should do. "Well, that is a hard question, seeing as I don't know what the situation is. So I say, find out if the Negaverse meant this harm, and see if it was a trap. If it was, at any rate, it was a bad one, because we also battle the negaverse," was Serena's reply. "Well Seren, lead the way!" Mimi said. Reily thought that it was a very good answer, but what were they to do if they couldn't get a hold of anybody at home?  
  
"If Mimi has any ideas that she isn't telling me because she thinks that they are bad, I will personally go out and take ESP lessons," thought Reily. He was always trying to convince Mimi that even if she thought her ideas were bad, that didn't mean they were, and he couldn't get ahold of Buffy if you paid him. He was getting really upset, when he heard, in the middle of the night, mind you, his hosts saying weird things, that made him feel somewhat uneasy, and when he looked downstairs to make sure they were alright, they were changing in a pinlish light. He shouted that he wanted to know what they were doing, when the negaverse and Neflite burst in. "Huh, so I've finally caught the scouts, and now you're all going to be finished, because this time, I have brought vampires with me, and suddenly, Reily heard a voice behind him.  
  
"That's my field, and you forgot to count one person, Neflite!" it was Mimi, and the scouts, they looked like they couldn't have been happier to see somebody in their whole lives, but just as they were going to spring to action, a vampire bit Serena! "Okay, frankly, I have had enough of your stupid tricks Spike, and for that you're gonna pay!" and at the sound of Mimi's voice, he released his bite, and Serena dropped to the floor. "Get her to the hospital, while I deal with my boyfriend," Mimi said, and she turned to Spike, "Do you really want that chip back in your head?" she ask him, and he looked at her, as if surprised, then said,"No, but since when are you friends with the sailor scouts, and why are you here?" and Mimi looked on in horror, as if to say, you are with them?! and she said,"The negaverse sent me here, trying to keep me from saving America, and now I'm here, and trying to help them, when you're on their side?! I can't believe you!" she said still staring at him in horror, when Darien walked in. "Am I too late? WHERE'S SERENA!!!" he exclaimed when he saw only 3 of the scouts.  
  
"Oh, my boyfrined here decided that he liked the looks of your girlfriend, and he bit her. Does that make any sense to you at all?" Mimi asked. And Darien said, "Who's your boyfriend?" his voice was very shaky, and he looked like he was gonna pass out. "Him, his name is Spike." she said, pointing him out to Darien, "Oh, and by the way, who are you? Serena didn't tell me anything about a guy on the team." and Darien suddenly changed, and said, "I am Darien Shields, and I am a friend of the sailors and Serena's boyfriend. Who are you?" he asked, suddenly curious as to who she was, [actually, she's Buffy's spitting image] and she introduced herself as, "Hi I'm Mimi, and this is ny consultant/watcher, Reily, and we came here from America, in a trap from the negaverse. We look exactly like Buffy and Giles, and if you don't know who they are, I seriously pity you." and seeing the look on his face she added quickly, "No offense meant," and he smiled. "I know what you mean," he said, but then he looked at her funny, the way Spike looked at her before he first asked her out. 


	3. Chapter 2: Cross Romances?

Cross Romances?  
  
No way, I can't stop thinking about him, and that look that he gave me. He can't like me. This just isn't right, and pretty soon, I'm gonna wake up and this will all be over. "Not!" Reily said, and she looked over at him. "You read minds?!" As Reily nodded, she realized that he could tresspass in her thoughts, and she would never know it. Suddenly, Serena came back in, and said, "I can't lead anymore, Mimi, I know you're new, but will you please take the lead? I'm sure that with my permission, and mothers, that the broch will work fine for you." she sniled at Mimi. "A- alright, I think that I can handle it." her smile was shaky though, and Rae exploded, "She's brand new, and we've been here forever! Why can't one of us take your place!" she shouted at Serena.  
  
"I'll tell you why Rae," Serena said defiantly, "I trust her more than I'll ever trust you because you've always wanted everything that I've ever had as a scout, and you'll take advantage of it if I give that responsibility to you, and no offense to the others, but I would have a little more comfort, if I knew that my guest had it, and I could use it to get strenght from at my own house." and Mimi stared, astonished, because she had never seen this side of any of them. She was really rather surprised and shocked, and that still hadn't worn off yet.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Serena asked as Mimi stared into space. Snapping back to reality, she answered a weak, "Fine," before she realized that Rae was glaring at her, and she suddenly snapped, "You have no reason to glare at me Rae, because I can't help it if you haven't yet earned Serena's trust and I have!" everyone stared at her blankly, but Serena clapped, and said, "I've been thinking of saying something like that for years, but I never could!" and without a word, she [Mimi] slipped away, and curled up into the guest room and startedinto a world where she could think and not be disturbed. Suddenly, she realized that it wasn't her world at all, but a trap from the negaverse, and she was suddnely trapped in her dream world!  
  
The dream she had before Serena woke her up was totally unreal! She was walking up the ramp of Serena's school, mind you she had never seen the school, and she walked into room 213 [which just so happens to be the room that i have math class in -_-o] and she walked over to the desk, and looked through the grade book. She saw Serena's grade, [and what it was -_-o], and decided to change it. She looked around, and found a permanent marker. Then she wrote in an A+ and she left the school building. The scene changed and she was sitting in a restaraunt with candle light, and the person sitting across from her wasn't Spike. It was Darien. She leaned over and kissed him, and she saw Serena sitting with Spike at the table next to them, and they were looking into each others eyes deeply.  
  
Appalled, Mimi willed herself to change the scenery and thought, but she found that her mind thought differnently than her heart. She got up from the table, and walked over to the mirror and saw no reflection, and she suddenlly realized that she must be a vampire, and that the red drink in her glass was a little to red and too thick to be wine. She looked on at her no reflection in horror shouting, "No I can't be a vampire, no, No NO NO!" and she found that she was waking up, and the scene swirled away from her like it was going down a drain, and even when she was awake she was still shouting no. Suddenly she was awake, and Serena was over her, [with Darien], asking her,"No what? Mimi, what's wrong?" and she said, "I had a horrible dream, that I was a vampire, and I was sided with the negaverse, and I was killing you!" she pointed at Darien. She was unwilling to tell them that she was kissing Darien.  
  
"Me?!" Darien shouted in confusion, and anger, "Why would you be killing off me?!" and Mimi looked at him with confusion, "I told you that I was under a spell of the negaverse, and I couldn't help it." she said simply, and Darien asked, "But why me?" and he kept muttering that as he left the room. "Well, I have never seen him this shaken up before," Serena said, "I wonder what's wrong?" and she too walked out of the room. "I don't like him, and I won't," she thought, but her brain, seemed to think of it's own will, and thought otherwise. 


	4. Chapter 3: Will Mimi get ahold of Buffy?

Will Mimi get ahold of Buffy?  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't get her mind off of Darien. She even tried to get a hold of Buffy to save her the agony, but even then, she couldn't concentrate enough to make a good connection yet. 'Why, oh why can't I concentrate?' she thought to herself. 'I just can't seem to do anything since that look that he gave me, and I can't stop thinking that I like him! Serena would never understand, and after all she's done for me, I just can't let her down, so I'll just have to...' her thought was interrupted by an unspoken cry for help. She got these all the time, but one never sounded so vain, and she automatically apparated to the place where she had heard the cry, before she remembered that she was wearing the brooch.  
  
'Oh well, best make use of it,' she thought, and she shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power!' and she is suddenly sailor moon, so she's guessing she got the proper permission. "Hey, what do you think that your doing?!" she shouts at the vampire who's about to bite the girl. "I am Mi-I mean Sailor Moon, and if you don't stop, I'll punish you!" she shouted. he looked at her dumbfoundedly, and she thought, 'This isn't going to well. I'll just stake him.' Suddenly, the vamp didn't know what hit him, and he was dust!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she got home, she discovered that the girl she had saved had followed her to Serena's house. 'What could she possibly want?' Mimi thought, 'and why do they always find me somehow?' and she didn't imply that the girl was following her, but she walked into Serena's house, and she shut and locked the door. Ten seconds later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she heard Serena shout, "It's probably Darien." and when Serena answered the door, she found both Darien and the girl that Mimi had saved. Darien walked in, but Serena had to invite the girl in before she would enter. "Hi," the girl said timidly, "I am Annie, and I was wondering, if Mi- Sailor Moon lived here, and amazingly, she," she rambled, pointing at Mimi, "looks exactly like the girl that saved me." Mimi said, "Hold on, I haven't had a chance to talk with my friend, but we'll be right back..." and she dragged Serena out of the room. Darien followed, and Mimi spilled the whole adventure out to Serena, who said, "You need to be more careful, but even I didn't almost reveal my identity, so we'll have to keep this girl under close survaillence.  
  
They walked back into the room, and told her, that she had been saved from a vampire, and that she couldn't tell anyone, because, if she did, then Mimi would be arrested, so the girl shut up. Later that night around 12 o'clock, when the girl had gone home...................................  
  
~~~~~Dream Starts~~~~~  
  
Mimi is facing Spike, and she stakes him. She walks in front of Serena's school, and over to the bushes. There she sees 4 shodows, one out in front. The shadows are chasing the 1 ahead, and suddenly, the 1 stops, and pulls something out saying, "Uranus Star-planet Power!'  
  
~~~~~Dream Ends~~~~~  
  
'Well, this I have to tell Serena, whether I want to or not!' Mimi thought. 'I so want to know what's going on, and maybe she can help me!' Suddenly the light in the guest room where she was staying clicked on, and Reily, Darien, and Serena stepped in the room. "Hurry transform!" Serena whispered urgently. 'Whoa, what's going on here?!' Mimi thought, and Reily said, "There's a negaverse attack, now get moving!" and Mimi remembered that he read minds. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, they ran down an alleyway, and Mimi realized that they had taken a short cut, and they were headed straight for Serena's school! When they got there, though, Mimi lead them into the bushes, and it seemed only just in time, because 4 shadows, 3 behind, and 1 in front, came running up the street, and the one shadow stops.  
  
"Stop!" Mimi shouted, "Who are you Sailor Uranus?" and Mimi stepped from the shadows. "I'm Sailor Moon, and I command you to reveal who you are!" and to her surprise, Buffy stepped from the street. "Mimi!" she exclaimed, "You're not Sailor Moon, she is!" Buffy said confused, "What are you doing?" and Serena stepped from the shadows, saying, "She's filling in for me Buffy, so back off, and her trial run is over, she's passed for her true form."  
  
"Oh, good," Buffy said, and Mimi shouted "What's going on?!" and Buffy said, "Oh, you're Sailor Galaxy Star!" and Mimi shouted again, only she was mad, and she shouted, "Everything's wrong, fix it now!" and she woke from a scary 'day' dream. 


	5. Chapter 4: The great boyfriend switch is...

The Great Boyfriend Switch Is Not So Great  
  
'This is it!' Reily thought, 'I finally have had it with the slayer! Buffy was good to Mr. Giles, so why can't Mimi be good to me?' he thought over and over before or during the time he used to consult his books. Now he couldn't consult his books, because they were the whole way across the world. 'Well, I'll cope,' he thought, as he walked toward Mimi's room.  
  
'That Reily,' Darien thought as he passed him in the hall, 'He seems to bother Mimi! He won't leave her alone!' but as he thought more on the subject, he thought less about where he was going. Suddenly he bumped right into Rae, who looked at him the same way she always did, like they were going out! 'Boy, she is so annoying!' Darien thought.  
  
'He is so the guy for me!' Rae thougth, but as she thought about Darien, her thoughts moved slowly to Mimi. 'I have to get her out of the way, because then the only person Darien can love is me!' Rae thought wickedly, but her face must have shown that, because Serena asked what she was up to.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Rae replied, but Serena was not stupid. "Rae," she said, "I know that you want Mimi out of the way but don't do anything stupid!" Serena said to her, but Rae took it as, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," and she kept walking. Later, at her own house, Rae came up with a fool-proof scheme, that she thought was bound to work. She would hurt Mimi through Darien, without him knowing it!  
  
*~Back in Sunnydale~*  
  
"Giles, I haven't seen Mimi or Reily for a month, and I need to talk Mimi. They didn't even say where they were going!" Buffy said to Rupert Giles, her watcher when she was the slayer. "I think that they would know what's going on, you know?" she said. "Yes, one would think that they would," Giles replied in his thick British accent. Buffy had barely heard him though, over the noise from the destruction going on outside.  
  
"I have to go out there Giles!" she told him, "I have to save Sunnydale!" she shouted again. "Buffy, you don't have the slayer strength anymore, you'd get killed!" he shouted over the noise. "No, but I do have strength from my heart!" she retorted to him, but suddenly the noise started to die down. "Uh-oh," Buffy said to Giles, "Cover your ears!" she shouted, and the noise was suddenly deafening!  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you in the later life!" she shouted to Giles. He tryed to stop her, but it didn't seem to penetrate her thick skull. She walked out the door and he didn't see her again for a long time.  
  
*~In Japan...~*  
  
"No!" Mimi shouted in her sleep. Suddenly her light went on, and Serena, Darien, Reily, and Spike walked in. "I need to leave, right away!" she told her hosts, along with her 2 friends from home. "Buffy's in trouble, I know she is, because I had a prem!" she told them. "Well, a dream is a wish the heart makes," Serena said, "So, let's get going!" and suddenly, they all were back in Sunnydale, and it had been another week, and Buffy had been fighting, for the first day. She was currently dead, and suddenly, Spike and Mimi were crying together, while Reily patted Mimi on the back saying, "There there, you knew this would happen," and Serena leaned on Darien for support. None of them could believe it, Buffy was dead.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
please r&r i am hoping that u all think this is a good story! 


	6. Chapter 6: Will Buffy see Mimi?

Will Buffy See Mimi?  
  
They were all heart-felt, and so upset, that they went to the school library. They saw Giles patiently waiting for Buffy to return, when they all knew that she wouldn't. "Giles?" Mimi called out to hiim. "I need to tell you something..." she said. "Is it about Buffy?" he asked anxiously, "Where is she? Is she safe? Why didn't she come in with you?" he asked, and when they didn't answer, he said, "She's dead, isn't she." and Mimi broke down into uncontrollable sobs on Spike's shoulder while Reily related what they saw, and Serena and Darien tried to comfort Mimi and Spike. [did i mention earlier that Mimi was Buffy's spitting image, and Reily looked exactly like Giles?] "Poor Mimi," Giles said exactly what Reily had been thinking, what everybody but Mimi had been thinking.  
  
'Why?' Mimi thought, 'Why Buffy?' and suddenly Spike looked up, and Angel came in. "Get off of Buffy!" he shouted at Spike, and Spike said, "This is Mimi. Buffy's...Buffy's..." he couldn't finish. Angel lunged at Spike and said, "Get off anyways!" and Mimi stared daggers at him. "Sorry..."he said sheepishly, "But I can't help thinking that you're Buffy. Where is Buffy?" he asked, but when no one answered he said, "Why's everyone crying, and who the hell are you 2?" he pointed at Serena and Darien, who replied, "I'm Darien, and this is Serena, we fight the negaverse like Mimi, but Buffy's...Buffy's..." He couldn't finish.  
  
'He couldn't finish, and he didn't even know her!' Mimi thought. Suddenly, she blurted, "Buffy's dead!" and she dissolved into tears again. "She's WHAT?!" Angel exclaimed. And they could talk no more.  
  
*~In heaven...~*  
  
"Where...where am I?" Buffy said out loud, but no one was there to hear it except her. She was standing in front of a big pearly gate, but she still had no clue as to where she was...  
  
*~Back on Earth...~*  
  
Mimi had seen all of what had just happened with Buffy, but she knew that if Buffy went through the gates, then there would be no chance for her to bring her back. Angel, who was still really upset like Mimi, looked up at her to find her in a trance-like state. "Is she in yet?" he ask. "No, but if I don't stop her from entering, we can't bring her back," Mimi replied, and she saw again.  
  
*~By the gate...~*  
  
"Hey, maybe the people in there might know where I am." Buffy said to herself, and she went to cross over. But she heard a voice, and it was coming from the opposite direction, and it sounded like Mimi's voice. It said, "Don't go through those gates!" but Buffy needed to find out where she was, so she ignored the voice. She stepped through the gates! It dawned on her that she wanted to be with Mimi, and she was in heaven! She realized that to bring her back, she couldn't be in heaven, and the gates were disappearing, fast!  
  
*~On Earth...~*  
  
"Angel," Mimi said softly, "It's too late." and suddenly, Mimi disappeared. She had wanted so badly to be with Buffy, that she was going to kill herself. She went out to the negaverse, and literally handed herself on a platter to them...  
  
*~Inside the disappearing gates...~*  
  
" I have to get out!" Buffy shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at her. "In the name of Ihadurca, get me outta here!" she shouted, and sailed through the disappearing gates. "Bye!" she shouted back at the people she had seen staring at her.  
  
*~Inside the negaverse...~*  
  
"Please, make it quick!" Mimi said. "Wait!" she heard a faint voice, and she knew that it was Buffy's. "You can't join me up here, it's boring, and I'm not in heaven anymore, I got back through the gates, so get me outta here!!!! And you get outta there, because here they come!" Suddenly, the familiar theme song to Buffy the Vampire Slayer on TV sounded, and Mimi said, "Here, a present from Buffy!" she shouted, and she killed right down throught the line, from Neflite to Malachite, and she said, Spike and Angel can take care of you!" she shouted at Queen Barrel.  
  
Right then, as if on cue, Angel burst in, followed by Spike, and they bit her and sucked the evil blood until she was dead, but they spit out the blood. It was evil, and they didn't want any of her, 'Take over the world' ideas, and they carried an unconcious Mimi back to where they could perform the ritual. They roused her, and then they started.  
  
*~Back to Limbo...~*  
  
'They could go a teensy bit faster,' Buffy thought as she heard their voices float up to the heavens, 'I so want out of here!' and suddenly, she returned in a million pieces to her body, in the middle of the circle, only it was the wrong body, and she was trapped inside 'her' body with Mimi. 'Too much excitement,' Mimi thought, but when she woke up, she had Buffy in her body, and she still couldn't see her! Now she was really upset.  
  
*~Back to Earth...~*  
  
"Hey, Buffy, how are ya?" Angel asked, and Buffy answered, saying, "Fine, but you put me in the wrong body," she gestured to hers, laying motionless outside the building, and through the open doors. "Oops," Spike and Angel said, but nobody else said or thought oops, and just to prove that she wasn't playing a joke, she said, "Mimi, say something," she said, and suddenly, there was a personality change, and a voice change somewhat, and Mimi said, "What's the big idea?!" she was hurt, and she still hadn't gotten to see Buffy. Obviously scared, nobody knew what to do.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
please r&r, i have only just posted these now, because i lost the files before, so sorry! ttfn! 


End file.
